


i could be your crush

by thestarsaretalking



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Stars, also holding hands and playing songs its just a cute thing abt them loving each other, hoodie sharing wooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Rachel ends up falling deeper in love with Dana as she spends another night at work with her co-worker, and Dana has some feelings of her own that she wants to share.
Relationships: Dana/Rachel (Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	i could be your crush

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first danarachel / racheldana fic!! hope u guys enjoy i love their dynamic and im excited for s2 !!

When Poppy asked Rachel to stay late at work to catch bugs in the game with Dana, Rachel attempted to seem nonchalant (keyword: attempted). Of course, Rachel ended up responding to Poppy’s request in a strangled voice that indicated she was anything but cool and collected. 

“Yeah, no, I don’t mind. I’d be happy to catch bugs! Bugs are super fun to catch!” 

Poppy frowned but didn’t bother to question Rachel’s odd response. Only when Poppy had stepped into her office and Rachel was left alone in the gaming room did Rachel squeal victoriously, balling her hands up into fists as she lay down on the couch. 

The last time Rachel stayed late at work with Dana, she had realized that she’d fallen completely head over heels for her co-worker from the way she couldn’t stop looking at Dana during the countless sleepless hours they spent together in the hauntingly empty office that somehow felt more alive than it had ever felt when it was crowded with people.

Rachel grabbed dinner at a local sandwich shop before returning to work. She walked into the gaming room to discover that Dana was wearing her clear glasses and reading the book  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ . Freezing in mid-step, Rachel stared at Dana, her breath completely taken away at how beautiful the girl looked as she calmly read her book. 

“You’re wearing your glasses!” exclaimed Rachel as she walked into the gaming room and sat down next to Dana. 

“I am!” Dana grinned and shut her book, placing it down next to her and picking up her video game controller. “Are you ready to catch some bugs and beat our record?” 

“Yep!” Rachel covered her ears with her headphones, casting one last glance over at Dana before she turned her focus to the screen. For a few hours, Rachel and Dana played Mythic Quest, occasionally making comments about their gameplay and laughing at the jokes each other made. Somehow, even though she knew the game inside out, Rachel never got bored when she was playing with Dana. 

Suddenly, while Rachel was fighting a monster in the game, Dana put her controller down and glanced out the window. Rachel glanced over at Dana out of the corner of her eye and curiously inquired, “What are you doing?” 

“There’s nobody outside. Everybody’s gone.” A trumpet sound emitted from the television as Rachel defeated the monster and set her controller down. Dana turned around to face Rachel and smiled, “Want to go have some fun?” 

Truth be told, Dana didn’t even have to wait for Rachel’s answer before she grabbed Rachel’s hand and guided her out of the gaming room because she could see “yes” written in the twinkle in Rachel’s almond brown eyes. 

The first destination was Ian’s office, which was a treasure trove of useless but entertaining objects, like the ukulele that was sitting in the corner of the office, gathering dust next to a set of mini bongo drums. Dana dropped Rachel’s hand (to Rachel’s dismay) to pick up the ukulele and handed the instrument to her co-worker. “You play the ukulele, right? Play a song!” 

Rachel’s eyes widened in surprise. Dana’s smile was so radiant and she’d handed Rachel the ukulele with such care that Rachel almost hadn’t caught what Dana had said. Blinking out of her thoughts, Rachel clutched the neck of the ukulele and replied, “Oh, uh, sure!” 

She plucked a few notes on the ukulele, listening to the sounds to gauge its tune, and decided that the ukulele was in tune enough for her to play a song. So, she began strumming the chords to the song she was most familiar with and began singing the song Crush by Tessa Violet. 

_ “I can't focus on what needs to get done  
I'm on notice, hoping that you don't run   
You think I'm tepid but I'm misdiagnosed   
'Cause I'm a stalker, I’ve seen all of your posts.”  _

_ “And I'm just tryna play it cool now   
But that's not what I wanna do now   
And I'm not tryna be with you now.”  _

Rachel stared down at the fretboard of the ukulele, hoping that if she focused on playing the chords, she wouldn’t have to think about how Dana had all her attention focused on her. 

_ “You make it difficult to not overthink   
And when I'm with you I turn all shades of pink   
I wanna touch you but don't wanna be weird   
It's such a rush, I'm thinking 'wish you were here', ah   
And I'm just tryna play it cool now   
But that's not what I wanna do now   
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now.” _

_ “But I could be your crush, like   
Throw you for a rush, like   
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you   
I been thinking 'bout your touch, like   
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch   
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush   
I got a fascination with your presentation   
Making me feel like you're on my island   
You're my permanent vacation   
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch   
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush.”  _

When she looked up from the ukulele and saw that Dana was watching her with a smile that reminded her of summer days where the sun shone brightly and there wasn’t a single cloud in the vast blue sky, Rachel faltered, her fingers slipping off of the fretboard and her mind abruptly blanking out on the lyrics.  
  
“Um, that’s all I know how to play,” Rachel lied, too flustered to admit that seeing Dana had distracted her so much that she’d forgotten how to play the first song she’d learned to play on the ukulele. 

Dana’s smile grew even warmer. “You’re really good at playing, and your voice is really nice.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Rachel grinned back, and when her eyes met Dana’s, she could hear her heartbeat loud and clear. She parted her lips, tempted to let the words she’d been keeping in spill over and enter the world for everybody to hear, but she suddenly noticed how cold the room was and instinctively shivered, crossing her arms across her chest as she questioned, “Is it just me or is it really cold in here? It might just be me.” 

“Hm, it is kinda cold. The heater’s probably broken,” Dana frowned and thought for a moment before instructing. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” 

Dana walked out of Ian’s office, and Rachel heaved a sigh, gazing at the ukulele in her lap. She wanted nothing more than to confess her feelings but it seemed like, even through music, she struggled to express just exactly how she felt. Walking back in, Dana held up a purple hoodie and informed, “I had an extra hoodie in my bag so I figured you could use it.” 

“Oh my god. Thank you so much,” Rachel gratefully accepted the hoodie from Dana and slipped it on. The hoodie fit Rachel perfectly, and wearing it felt like she was getting a perpetual hug from Dana because it was soft and cozy, the same things that Rachel felt whenever Dana hugged her. 

“Can I feel your hands real quick?” Dana requested, and Rachel held out her hands, her breath catching as Dana gently held her hands. Her frown deepened as she worriedly commented, “Your hands are really cold.” 

Rachel shrugged, reassuring, “I’ll be warm soon.” 

Rachel’s answer didn’t satisfy Dana as she considered some solutions before suggesting, “You know what? Let’s go make some hot chocolate. It’s too cold for Poppy’s ice cream sandwiches today so why don’t we go have some hot chocolate? It’ll warm you up too.”  
  
“Dana, you’re a genius. How do you do it?” 

“Magic.” Dana wiggled her fingers and gestured for Rachel to follow her into the kitchen where she took her and Rachel’s matching mugs out of the cupboard and filled them up with hot water. Rachel handed Dana the hot chocolate mix that was stored in the other cupboard, and Dana hummed to herself as she stirred the hot cocoa powder in both mugs with stirrers.

Rummaging around in the cupboard, Rachel found a bag of marshmallows and held it up. “I found a bag of marshmallows. Do you think anybody will notice if we take it?” 

Dana shook her head as she picked up the mugs from the counter and set them on the table. “I don’t think so. I feel like we deserve some extra marshmallows for working late anyway.” 

“You’re right.” Rachel reached into the bag and took out a handful of marshmallows, dumping them in her mug of hot chocolate. Dana laughed, and Rachel no longer needed the hot chocolate to feel warm.

The two girls chatted and drank hot chocolate together, and by the time they both finished their cups of hot chocolate, the clock on the wall indicated that it was midnight, or time for them to leave. Rachel wanted to stay at the office with Dana forever because she wanted to spend forever with her and didn’t know when she’d have another opportunity to spend time with Dana. But Rachel reluctantly gathered her belongings and walked out of the office with Dana into the chilly night. 

Looking up at the dark sky, Dana remarked, “The stars are really pretty tonight.”

Rachel tilted her eyes up to see the silver, glittering stars strewn across the night sky. Dana was right. That night, the stars seemed to twinkle a little brighter than they usually did. “Yeah, they are.”

She glanced away from the stars to look at Dana, who. was watching Rachel carefully. Rachel swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way Dana was looking at her, but the moment was broken when Dana cleared her throat and fiddled with the car keys in her hands. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yep! See you!” Rachel exclaimed a little too excitedly, and Dana flashed her one last smile before turning around and getting into her car. 

As Rachel watched Dana drive out of the parking lot, she suddenly realized that she was still wearing Dana’s hoodie. It was too late to chase after Dana, so Rachel decided she’d just give her the hoodie back the next day. 

She walked into the gaming room the next morning holding the purple hoodie in one hand and greeted, “Hey, Dana! I have your hoodie.”

Rachel abruptly paused when she saw that Dana was wearing a denim jacket that looked really good on her. And by really good, Rachel meant an oh-my-god-she’s-so-pretty-I-just-accidentally-dropped-the-hoodie-I-was-holding-because-I-was-too-stunned-by-her-beauty really good. 

“Shoot, I’m so sorry. My fingers just slipped.” Rachel knelt to pick it up at the same time Dana walked over to help pick it up, and their hands brushed as they reached for the hoodie at the same time. Her voice rising an octave, Rachel apologized, “Sorry, I didn’t- sorry.”

Dana placed a hand on Rachel’s cheek and gently asked, “Can I try something?”

Rachel clamped her mouth shut and nodded nervously. Then, Dana took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Rachel on the lips. For a second, Rachel was too shocked to respond but she came to her senses and kissed Dana back. 

Kissing Dana made Rachel feel like she was back in the previous night when the stars were shining in the sky. At that moment, Rachel realized that the stars hadn’t been shining brighter that night; the stars had just seemed more beautiful because Rachel was witnessing them with Dana by her side. 


End file.
